Revolutionary Acts
by trekker2000
Summary: (Around seventh season TNG) The Cardassions are angry, and seeking justice. Picard, Sisco, and their crews are the keys to success, or failure.


A/N Sorry It is at the beginning again! This story is designed to be super long term. If I get facts wrong, I am sorry. Most of the story is based off of feeling or perception of feeling (feeling being opinion), so please don't judge because of that. I don't know where this is going to go, but I have a basic idea it will incorporate DS9 crew as well (Pre-Worf and Pre-Jadzia death, obsessively), and I think that qualifies as a cross over. again, I don't know when this will finally come to an end, but before it does enjoy the ride. These chapters will be updated less as it takes me a lot longer to write/edit them, so please be kind. Thanks for hearing this message out, and enjoy the chapter.

Picard sat in his ready room, reading a book by the late William Shakespeare when his ship, the _Enterprise, _shook violently. Red alert blared its announcement across the retinas of the crew, their cue to get to their stations as quickly as possible. In a mild panic, Picard tapped him Comm-badge.

"What is going on, Number one?" Picard addressed his Human first officer, William Riker.

"We're under attack by a Galor-Class Cardassion ship." Riker reported quickly. Picard didn't need prompting to return to the bridge. He stepped out of his office and to his position on the bridge.

"Hail them." Picard ordered as he regained his balance after the last beam of orange energy arced across the ships bow.

"Channel open." Worf, the Klingon security chief, reported.

"I am captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship _Enterprise._ What are your intentions in attacking us?" Picard said.

"You help the Bajorans. You and other Federation ships must be destroyed.." A gravely voice replied.

"We could meet in person, discuss terms of mutual withdraw." Riker suggested.

"All I am interested is in the terms of your unconditional surrender." The Cardassion replied

.

"What is your name and position?" Worf inquired.

"Gul Nurak of the Cardassion Union Starship _Du'Rak." _The Cardassion answered grudgingly.

"Well, Nurak, I would really like to know why you are attempting to start a war here." Riker interjected.

"The Bajorans and all others deserve to die." The Gul informed the bridge crew rather proudly.

"IN case you haven't notices, the Cardassion Occupation of Bajor is over." Ro Laren, the Bajoran navigation officer, chimed in.

"Not anymore. We are re-taking what was rightfully ours.." The Gul chanted.

"Spoils of genocide!" Ro cried.

"War. Corrected Nurak helpfully.

"Murder, slavery, rape, and destruction of a peaceful, harmless, and spiritual race is not war." Ro argued.

"To each his own.' The Gul replied loftily. This was rewarded with a death glare, but no reply.

"Bajorans, among others, must learn their place in society, captain. You punich your war criminals, yes? We are only doing the same things. Defending our culture." Nurak explained. "And by the way, raise your shields."

"He's locking weapons on us, sir." Worf reported in his gruff voice.

"Raise shields." Picard ordered quickly. He braced for impact as a torpedo slapped across the ship's metallic hull.

"Shields down." Data, the only Android in Starfleet, reposted from the operations console. Two more torpedoes launched the crew to the floor.

"Hull breach on deck 11." Data called.

"Seal it!" Picard roared over the creak of hull plating reacting to extreme pressure and resisting the urge to buckle.

"Main power failing." Data reported as the lights went out. "On auxiliary power." Flood lights took over the accumulating shadows on every deck.

"Fire everything we've got!" Riker ordered.

"Full spread of photon torpedoes and phaser banks." Word confirmed. "Not making a dent in their shields."

"They are coming about, sir." Data called. "We are fully disabled.'

"Detecting transporter power surge." Ro yelped.

"Order fully-armed security details to all decks." Riker snapped.

"Decks 2-13 have been boarded." Data silence the alert that had bloomed up on his console.

Arches of orange energy split the sky and landed square on the chest of a uniform-clad security ensign. The young man hit the deck, a steaming crater marking where he had been hit.

The rest of the security force responded, back-peddling into the cover of the corridors.

The invading Cardassions pushed forward, the energy beams from their weapons searching for another life to end. The _Enterprise'_s teams swirled the corners, hopng for the least bit of luck to guide the red energy beams to the invaders. Four of the seven Cardassion corpses hit the deck. The remaining three had luck on their side. The leading Cardassion stepped over the corpse of and Andorian.

On deck seven, fifteen Cardassion soldiers materialized. The security teams had been too slow, and four Telerites,, two Humans and a Vulcan were added to the already lengthy list of casualties.

"Decks 2-47 have been successfully captured, sir." Gil Reg, the operations officer on board the _Du'Rak, _reported. Nurak smiled plainly.

"All but the bridge." The commanding officer sighed to himself. Assuming his commanding tone, he ordered "I want those civilians and crewmembers tied up. Don't let team Alpha take the bridge. That's my job."

"Yes sir." Reg acknowledged.

The Gul stood. "Glin Doryn, you have the bridge."

"Yes sir" Glin Doryn, a particularly mean and yet loyal second in command, settled into the command chair.

"Don't get too comfortable." Nurak added as an afterthought as he exited the bridge.

"All decks captured, captain." Data reported.

"We're next. Oh god, we're next." Ro whispered. She sat at the navigational console limply, eyes dilated and staring blankly at the monster that had crippled_ Enterprise._

"Yeah." Ensign Jrock, a Bolian science officer, replied gently. Ro seemed to be hyperventilating, and Deanna Troi, the half-Human half-Betazoid counselor, pushed a wisp of her curly brown hair out from her face.

"Everyone okay?" Picard asked. The bridge crew was battered to a pulp.

"No." A singular and logical voice rained above all else. A tall, slender, and actually quite hauntingly beautiful Vulcan science officer stood and faced the captain. Green blood ran from a deep gash on her forehead to her blue uniform top. One eye was closed, it looked rather painful. Picard winced at the sight of the Vulcan who had been beat to pulp by the surrounding ship.

"Its not me sir." The Vulcan, T'Rac, replied to the evident show of emotion from the captain. A low moan escaped a body at the feet of T'Rac. Blood was spilled on the floor, and T'Rac bent down to the soon-to-be corpse. A 17 year old boy, a recent addition to the engineering team, had a gash on his neck and across his chest, and a leg bent under his weight.

"Ensign Jake?" Riker asked, moving to kneel over the young man. Ensign Elias Jake coughed, and his red blood spilled down from his mouth.

"Shhhh." T'Rac told the ensign gently. Vulcans were some of the best natural mothers and fathers known in the galaxy, and their bedside manors were surprising given their natural logic and tendency to speak their mind, even if it was an insult. T'Rac held the ensign head against her leg, chin to chest.

17 year old Elias Jake took his last breath before Riker, Picard, T'Rac, or anyone else on the bridge, had a chance to do anything.

Nurak smiled a plain smile as the turbo lift arrived at is destination, the bridge. He leveled his disrupter sniper up to his chest, tensing his finger on the trigger. He was ready for any possible danger from the bridge crew. The door slid open and Nurak stepped onto the bridge, the grin on his face only widening.

"Why, if it isn't my friend, captain Picard." Nurak put all the flattery he could into his sentence, to diffuse the tension. "In person! I am happy to have made your company."

"I'm not." Riker grumbled to himself.

"Explain yourself." Picard tried to keep his voice level and calm, which he found rather difficult on the occasion of facing a killer.

"I don't need to do so." Nurak replied lightly.

"You murdered ensign Jake, and seriously injured lieutenant T'Rac. There are no doubt other sever injuries and causalities. You don't murder dozens of innocent people for no reason!" Picard yelled. He was losing control. T'Rac winced at the sound of her name being included in an emotional tone.

"That much is true. I do have sympathy for you captain. So I will explain, but only for you." Nurak patronized. "As of this morning, I was given distressing information. A Bajoran-Based group, known as the Maquis, has held onto their hatred, even in a time of peace. They had attack a group of youth soldiers, a class of 70 to be exact. As far as the Union is concerned, the ones responsible are telling lies that a soldier openly wielded a weapon in a public area and fired, causing a Maquis death. The soldier who fired had been drunk but we still trust our own more than those complainers and lairs called the Maquis . We took offenders into custody, but the Bajoran Militia Leaders requested them back, or at least that they be subjected to fair trial. Only five of the 70 youth escaped alive. We wanted justice.

"As you can see, captain, the Union is in danger, and if the Union falls, all of Cardassia Prime, and Cardassions everywhere will be thrown into chaos, which he Bajorans would take advantage of. They would capture and prosecute our people. This is simply self defense. You would understand that." Nurak explained patiently.

"Then what are you doing to my crew? We never did anything wrong." Picard inquired. "And blaming a whole race for what a few individuals did?"

"You would never let your Bajorans go." Nurak pointed out. "This is not an isolated incident, captain. My race is getting blamed for every misfortune that falls upon anyone, only because we were the ruling race in this galaxy those years ago. Attacks, murder, are so frequent."

"I wont let you!" Picard growled. T'Rac looked ready to feint, the room was so charged with emotion filling and hugging her.

"You wont stand in our way, Picard. No one will. We are strong again. We will take our place at the head of everything. The Federation will fall. The Khitomer Accords will fall. The Typhoon Pact and the Romulan Empire and the Dominion will become dust under our foot. We have been waiting a long time, the superior race is ready to rule. We realized we must act, or we will be obliterated, so act we will."


End file.
